Renegade IV: Endgame
by zog the angry chipmunk
Summary: OC centric.  With Teridax returning and hatching a new plot, the Toa Nuva, Avix and Arkah are forced to take drastic measures.
1. Mystery

**Disclaimer: I do not own BIONICLE. It and all related copyrights/trademarks belong to the LEGO Company.**

Xeon's finger twitched. A faint breeze stirred the dust from his crash. The Toa of Magnetism slowly got up, taking stock of various injuries, especially a broken leg. He magnetically set it in a splint, gritted his teeth and got up. He noticed several gouges and scrapes in his blue armor that revealed the silver and black design underneath.

He began limping across the dead grass and brown dust towards the battlefield. That was when he noticed something; Teridax and his group were gone. They hadn't killed anyone.

Xeon found Aurius was the least hurt. He nudged her with his foot, not wanting to bend over with his injuries. Her eyes snapped open and she jumped to her feet.

"It's me, Xeon. We're all okay, but Teridax won."

"You call that okay?" Aurius asked. She got to work awakening the others while Xeon walked off to find the Toa Nuva.

R

He found Tahu sprawled on the ground, the other Nuva in a heap, and Mata Nui without his mask.

"Tahu?" Xeon gently shook the Toa of Fire. "GET UP!" Tahu shot awake, groaning.

"What? What happened?" Tahu asked.

"Teridax won. Get up." Xeon said. The Toa of Magnetism walked away to look for Renegade while Tahu got the others up.

Xeon found Renegade with shadow burns all over him. The ex-Toa was awake, but wasn't moving. Bits of his protective suit had chipped away, revealing a lean purple and black frame. Renegade had the look he got just before revealing information.

"We have a break," he said. Teridax is busy time traveling."

R

"What did you mean?" Xeon asked. The Toa were back at their base, and the Order of Mata Nui was at Daxia.

"Teridax doesn't want to take chances. He's assembling an army of interdimensional clones to do his bidding. However, if we can catch him in time, we can stop dozens of this from happening."

"What do you mean, in time?" Gali asked. The Toa had learned a valuable lesson from working with Renegade: Never take what he said at face value.

"Just what you think. Now hold on, because things are about to get interesting. And by that, I mean another one of those times where we'll all be at risk of dying."

"And happy-cheer is here again." Lewa said.


	2. Time travel

"No." Xeon crossed his blue-armored arms. "And allow me to reiterate: Slag no."

"You like that word, don't you?" Renegade asked.

"It's classic. Heck no, not going to happen, nope. I don't care what Teridax is doing, I'm not going to time travel."

"It's the only way to stop Teridax from fulfilling whatever plan he has in motion. Plus if you don't, I'll shoot you in the face." Renegade cocked his plasma rifle for emphasis.

"I kind of hate you now." Xeon said.

R

"You had this all along and you didn't say?" Xeon asked.

The Toa were watching as Renegade opened a safe and revealed an orange Kanohi. The Vahi, to be exact.

"I had to find out what tall, dark and ugly's plan was. If you kill him without finding his plan and stopping it, it's like pulling a weed but leaving the root. My way is like injecting nuclear waste into said root." Renegade said.

"Crazy-nuts." Lewa said.

"Say that to my face." Renegade said. "Anyway, we'll be going to Teridax's most historic moments. I'll cover Metru Nui, Tahu and company will do the whole giant robot thing."

"And me?" Xeon asked.

"Mata Nui. Peaceful and whatnot. I'd go but I'd yawn to death." Renegade said. Xeon's eye twitched.

R

"May I point out how many ways we could be killed gruesomely by this?" Xeon asked cynically.

"How?" Renegade was reading a tablet on using the Vahi.

"Takanuva, tell Renegade what happened in my dimension to Tuyet." Xeon said.

"I get it. I don't care. Now, you will go first. Tahu's gang second, me last. Good luck!" Renegade said.

"Wait, wha-?" Xeon's question was cut off by a golden glow. Suddenly, he vanished.

R

Renegade knew not to interfere unless Teridax did first. However, hiding his menacing black figure would be difficult. He activated his invisibility and intangibility arrays and began to look around the City of Legends.


	3. Evacuate

Xeon knew he didn't have much time. He could crush the Bohrok easily, but he didn't want to harm the Matoran. He made a decision.

Then Ta-Matoran looked up as a shadow passed overhead. They were guarding Turaga Vakama's hut, and it was their job to be observant. However, there seemed to be nothing there.

Xeon was aware of how risky it had been to fly right over the Matoran, but he didn't care. Right now, all he cared about was the Vahi. He dropped from the roof into the hut, looking around. Using his magnetism instead of searching, he drew out every metal object in the hut. He looked carefully for the orange color that was the Vahi, eventually seeing it in the floor. He increased the magnetic pull until it came free.

Xeon picked it up and inspected it. Then he saw something; a tiny scrape in the shape of a claw. Xeon slapped it onto his face, created a time portal, and jumped, tossing the mask aside.

R

Minutes before

"Get out of there NOW!" Renegade said.

"Why?" Xeon asked, already running. The two were talking through a time portal created by Renegade.

"Teridax." The word told Xeon everything he needed to know.

R

Xeon jumped through the portal. Behind him, he heard a strange whine. Just as he left the time wormhole, it detonated. Xeon was flung forward by the time blast, landing hard on the stone. He looked around. He had made it. "Good to see you." Arak greeted him. Behind him, the Avix stood. "We need some help."

R

A week ago

Renegade shot up the building face, followed by the Toa Metru. The Coliseum was a long way up, but Renegade was making the distance at speed. He put his arms to his sides and activated a final jet pack boost, finding himself in a room. An empty room. He shot the door just as the other Toa got in. Renegade sprinted ahead, blasting down another door. He blasted a hole in one more door.

"Too late, Toa." Teridax's voice echoed around. Renegade could see in the distance, noticing Vakama's ship. Teridax loomed over it. Behind him stood what looked like a shadow, but was actually Teridax's new form. Suddenly, the larger being stabbed his claw through his old self.

"What the Karzahni?" Renegade muttered.

"That was my question," said one of the beings behind him.

Teridax flared his wings and flew down to the boat. He seized the Disk of Time and began frying it in his hand, much to Vakama's dismay. "Oh slag." Renegade knew he couldn't wait another moment. If Teridax had the mask since Metru Nui, the entire timeline would be in his control. Renegade's own wings opened and he flew down, raining plasma on Teridax.

"So, you followed me to this time." Teridax grinned. "Too bad for you." Teridax teleported, leaving the Vahi on the ground. It looked wrong, though. Renegade flew closer, ignoring Vakama's warning, and grabbed the mask.

"Get out of here!" Renegade yelled. He blasted into the mask, warping in time moments before it blew.

R

Tahu was the last to appear. The Toa looked at each other. "Told you." Xeon said to Renegade.

R

"Anyone wanna explain how he knew Renegade was coming?" Tahu asked.

"I don't." Xeon said.

"No no no," Renegade's voice echoed through the hall.

"What's his problem?" Hydrix asked.

"Teridax didn't travel in time to copy himself. It was to absorb the time stream."

"So?" Xeon asked.

"That means he's not done. Not nearly."


	4. Metru Nui

"Slag." Renegade wasn't supposed to mess with the time stream. Except for the fact that Teridax was having Lihkan give Toa stones to the beings they were 'intended' to go to: Orkham, Nuhrii, Ehrye and the other Matoran. Renegade knew that Vakama and his team were intended to become Toa. This left one good option in Renegade's eyes; doing something completely unexpected.

Darting through the Ga-Metru shadows, he made his way to the Toa Suva. Trailing Lihkan's path, he found the stone the Toa Mangai had used to collect Toa Stones. Renegade collected six and used an energy multiplier to fill all six stones. Then he went to change history.

After Renegade had ensured that the real Toa Metru would get to become Toa as well, he returned to the Coliseum. As expected, Nidhiki and Krekka were being dispatched to capture Lihkan.

Renegade smiled.

R

Renegade watched from the shadows as the correct Toa team, the Toa Metru, assembled. After they had gone, Renegade stepped out. As Nuhrii stepped out, Renegade smiled at him.

"Hello, Nuhrii. Greetings, all of you," Renegade paused as the other Matoran appeared. "I am Renegade. I have a special mission for you."

R

Renegade walked through the City of Legends, followed by the Toa. He had already shown them how to use their elemental and mask powers, putting them far ahead of the Toa Metru. Renegade was casually shooting Vahki that got in their way. "Vhisola, anything?" Renegade asked. The Water Toa had received telepathy as a mask power.

"Yes, actually," came the reply. "Turn left, and it's below the street." Renegade hadn't told anyone who they were following, only saying that Vhisola should point out a certain mental pattern. Renegade turned on to the street and became intangible, drifting into the ground.

He landed in a tunnel, and then turned to follow it. The Toa came in behind him.

"Who are we following, already?" Nuhrii asked.

"Makuta Teridax." came the reply.

R

Tahu never saw the blow coming. A shining black hand hit the back of his neck. He fell without a sound. The hand returned to gripping the gleaming blade at the owner's side. Glowing yellow eyes narrowed.


	5. Airship battle

**Author's Note**

**Thanks to InTheLight for the reviews! **

**Chapter inspired by Cryoshell's **_**Gravity Hurts.**_

Xeon knew something was wrong. It was colder and darker than normal, even during the day. Also, the Vahi hadn't been working. Fortunately Tahu had returned to his time before it stopped. Also, Xeon had had the creepy feeling of being watched. He couldn't place it, but the whole day seemed off.

Xeon had been sitting in the main area of Renegade's flagship, trying to keep Renegade from getting in fights, when he had first seen it. A strange silver blur, coated in spikes and with glowing yellow eyes.

R

"I wonder where the mini-villains got to." Xeon said.

"Who?" Renegade didn't look up from redesigning his plasma gun for the third time that day.

"You know, the workers. Mister Dark, Caped and Creepy, the blue creep, al those Tempest drones…" Xeon listed some of their recent opponents.

"Who knows who cares." Renegade loaded a cartridge with an atomic symbol into the blaster.

"I think it's suspicious that they've been so quiet. I bet they're up to something." Xeon reasoned. "Plus, the alarm is going off."

This really got Renegade's attention. "What? How do you know?"

Xeon was halfway to the door. "Mask of Information, remember?"

R

"This was a slagging stupid idea." Axera said to Cydrix.

"Hush up, there's an alarm." The two, plus Renik and two Makuta, were clinging to the underside of Renegade's ship.

"Moron." Axera used her blades to climb the outside of the ship while Cydrix continued cutting the hull.

"Stick to the plan – Ah!" Cydrix's protests were cut off when a blue plasma bolt cut through the hull and shot him squarely in the chest.

R

Renegade shot straight through the wall, catching Cydrix by surprise. Immediately, two Makuta teleported through the wall and began blasting anything nearby. Renegade promptly shot them with rail guns.

There was a screeching of metal as twin chains tore through the wall. Renik, the white warrior, stepped in. Renegade tried to shoot him, but his chains deflected the blasts. Renegade charged at him, but the now-recovered Cydrix blasted him with an arch wave.

Noex leaped forward and swung his blades. Renik gripped his chains, turning them ice-cold, and swung them at Noex. It stuck to his armor and carried him into a wall.

Kryx sent a telekinetic blast, disarming Renik. Nuika used mental waves to knock out the recovering Makuta.

Cydrix sent an arch wave at Nuika, throwing her into a wall. Kryx almost suffered the same fate, but he got his Mask of Shielding up in time. Renegade as about to shoot Cydrix in the back, but one of the Makuta leaped up and tackled him.

Meanwhile, Renik had recovered his chains and was now swinging them wildly. It looked random, but it was a calculated move to maximize chances of hitting someone or deflecting a blow. The wildly swinging chains lashed out, striking and tangling Renegade as the ex-Toa was about to shoot the red Makuta. Renegade grimaced and griped the chain with his electrified claw, sending thousands of volts into Renik. Unfortunately, since the chain was wrapped around Renegade, it jolted him too. A shadow bolt struck him as the blue Makuta began firing, soon joined by the red one. Renegade stepped into a slight crouch and began firing both of his plasma rifles, standing in the middle of the shadow blasts.

Aurius jumped from the upper level of Renegade's ship and landed on Cydrix, tackling the orange and black warrior. He spun and shot one of his blasters. The result was devastating. It shot Aurius clear through the ceiling and back to the second floor, where she also slammed into the roof before collapsing to the ground.

Noex, now awake, charged at Cydrix. Cydrix created an arch wave shield and blocked, but Noex used magnetism to grab Cydrix through the shield. He threw Cydrix into one of the holds.

The blue Makuta blasted him with shadow, sending him sprawling to the floor. He jumped back up, but the Makuta sent a sonic blast at him and dropped him to the ground.

Kryx stood, but the blue Makuta picked him up by the throat and was about to throw him off the ship when Noex stood. The blue Toa magnetically hurled a blade at the Makuta, distracting him enough for Kryx to get away and use his Mask of Speed to get out of the Makuta's reach.

R

Renegade and the Toa had managed to defeat the invaders, who now lay in a pile. "I just realized we didn't see Xeon during the battle. Where is he?" Aurius asked.

"No doubt he did something stupid." Renegade muttered.


	6. Shadows in the sky

Renegade and the Toa searched the craft but couldn't find Xeon.

"Where is he?" Renegade seemed very displeased. "He wouldn't hide. How could he have been captued or even vanished in the first place?"

That was when a long, nasty-looking blade carved into the side of the craft.

R

"Fragging Karzahni," Xeon muttered.

"Surrender. You're outmatched and your drones can't save you." Axera said. All six Shadow Arkah stood behind her. They were facing off against Xeon on the roof of Renegade's ship.

Xeon smirked. "Bring it."

R

"Oh come on. Enough carving up the wall!" Renegade said. He watched in dismay as a silver wrist with black armor came through the opening. The blade was long and deadly-looking. It had a relatively long handle, which improved the user's grip. It also had a latch on the end for combining with another blade.

A white face became visible through the crack. It looked more like a real face than a mask. Three indents in the mask gave it what looked like a mouth. Two piercing yellow eyes shone from the hood.

A pair of gigantic claws on its feet wrapped around the opening in the wall at knee height and peeled it down the rest of the way. Now Renegade had a clear view of it.

The being was grey and silver with a number of spikes across its body. It had two large hands. One of them gripped the sword. In the other was a dagger pointing backwards. It had a pair of long, thin wings pointing out the back.

In one fluid motion, it tossed the dagger straight at Iruk. The Stone Toa barely had time to dodge before the weapon hit. The blade flew into a barrel and ripped apart.

"That was close." Iruk commented. Renegade looked steadily at the being, which was not moving.

"Who are you?" Renegade aimed his plasma gun.

"Your worst nightmare." The being flew forward faster than Renegade had thought possible and slashed the plasma gun cleanly in half. The bullets exploded and knocked Renegade backwards.

Through the blue smoke, a clawed foot appeared.

R

"You guys aren't original at all are you?" Xeon asked as he used a plasma blast to deflect shadow bolts.

"We just have to have it work once." Shadow Aquaris said cryptically.


	7. Not again

The being stepped through the plasma flame, wreathed in smoke. Renegade shot at it bout couldn't land a hit. Suddenly, it spun on its clawed heel and flew out the opening.

"What the Karzahni was that?" Renegade wondered.

R

"We will bring you down. It's a matter of time." Shadow Cilix said. He hurled a sphere of dark fire at Xeon's head.

Xeon tilted his head a few degrees to the side, avoiding the attack. "Tell me, Axera…" Xeon suddenly made a shoving motion with both hands and sent Shadow Klurus reeling with a magnetic blast. "Do I look like I care?" He swung a punch at Shadow Iruk, charging his fist with plasma as he did. The resulting shock and force sent the shadow Toa stumbling towards the edge of the ship.

Axera snarled and sent a series of magnetic blades spinning at Xeon. He twisted out of the way, but the daggers spun before hitting the ship and approached him again. Xeon swung his staff at the nearest one and chopped it in half, but the two magnetized pieces came at him again. Xeon created a small field to keep the projectiles from reaching him.

Suddenly, Shadow Rak punched the shorter Toa of Magnetism in the chest. The shield dropped, and the other Shadow Toa surrounded him.

Xeon looked up, but Axera levitated over him. "Keep him intact," she said to the Shadow Toa.

She looked around, noticing that the Shadow Toa weren't obeying her order. Shadow Rak mutely pointed upwards. There, hovering above the fighting beings was a spiky silver figure, held aloft by two lean, sharp wings. The being motioned at Axera.

Abruptly, all eight warriors looked at Xeon. He was glaring defiantly at Axera and the silver entity. Xeon's lips curled into a smirk.

R

"They're on the roof! Xeon's up there!" Renegade shouted, pointing at pressure sensors. The fight had pounded the ship, which had alerted Renegade to Xeon's battle on the roof. Noex nodded, and then muttered something to Aurius. The two combined their elemental powers into a superheated magnetic force and pounded through the roof.

"Not again," Renegade said.

R

Renegade dashed across the roof, his powerful mechanical legs allowing him to easily outdistance the others. He spun around a corner. An elemental blast hit him square in the face, knocking him back.

Noex dashed around the corner to see the Shadow Toa carrying Xeon, who was grey from power use and covered in blast marks.

"Something in the back of my mind tells me that's bad." He said.

R

"We need to hunt down Teridax and find out why he wants Xeon of all beings. Also, we need to find out what he was doing while he was time-traveling. "

"Also, we should probably figure out how to stop the millions of Rahkshi and Doomsdays down there." Noex was looking out the window and pointing calmly at the ground.

"What?" Renegade looked up. Down below, a massive army of powerful beings stormed across the landscape.

"Slag." Renegade said. He looked up. Just then, the dents in the roof chose to burst open, tearing wires and fuel lines. "Slag to the infinite power."


	8. There's a plan

"Slag slag slag," Renegade said as he flew over the swarm of Rahkshi. There were others in the swarm as well. Exo-Toa, Shadow Toa, Doomsdays and even Makuta covered the ground below.

"We need to find a landing spot quick-soon." Rak said.

"Duh," Aurius commented drily. "Or we could crash and burn. That's good too."

R

"Go to Karzahni." Xeon aid as he was dragged through the stone corridor.

"That isn't a good attitude," Axera said.

"I didn't say or even imply I have a good attitude. Now take a long walk off a short…" Xeon's comment was interrupted as he was dragged into the main chamber. What he saw was very different from what he expected.

R

Renegade had made a decision with Tahu and Aurius to send the other five Arkah to various Matoran settlements and use their Shadow powers to stop attackers. Renegade, the Avix, the Nuva and Aurius would continue trying to land.

After the Arkah had departed, Renegade turned to the crew. "Does anyone see what's wrong?" he asked suddenly.

There were muttering noises but nobody answered.

"Here's a hint. It's a major flaw." There was still no answer.

"The thing that's wrong is; why aren't we all dead?" Renegade said.

R

"Let's talk." Renegade had gathered the Toa around a table to discuss the problem in what had happened to Teridax.

"Well, we know he has plans. Always does." Arak said.

"He probably wants power. Authority." Gali Nuva added.

"We know he's big and likes beating us up." Takora said unhelpfully.

"That's it." Renegade said. "Why hasn't he used the Vahamak? He wants to hurt us. Make us all pay for ruining his plans. He wants revenge."

Renegade looked up. "Oh, and you should probably know that he's in this room."

A/N

I know it's short. I will try to update soon.


	9. There comes a revelation

Renegade piloted the damaged ship to a landing in a forest. "Why are we here?" Arak asked the obvious question.

Renegade just smiled in response.

They walked through the jungle and Hydrix smelled the fresh air. It was a great day overall. The damp was cooling and the insects were minimal. Right up until Renegade stopped and shot straight up. A dozen or so bugs followed the light. The bullet impacted on something large, hiding invisibly under the overcast sky.

"What the Karzahni?" Noex asked.

R

Xeon had been captive for exactly 9 days. Since he had been taken captive nobody had heard anything from him. As Renegade poetically put it, "That's not normally a good thing."

Renegade was now looking for a way into the craft. He'd said something about using sonar to find it, not doing a good job answering the questions. He sawed through the bottom of what must have been a massive airship using magnetic locks to hold himself to the bottom. He dropped down after finishing, looking satisfied.

"Now we wait." Renegade said.

R

Renegade had been waiting for several minutes. During that time, Takora had made a game out of predicting where sentries would jump from the shadows. Suddenly, the latest attacker exploded. A golden figure walked out of the dark. "Miss us?" Aurius's voice said.

The Toa Arkah of Light walked calmly out of the shadowy forest, flanked by the other Arkah.

"About time." Renegade said.

"No attacks whatsoever on Matoran settlements. The attackers seem to be… waiting for something big." Aurius said.

R

Renegade flew to the bottom of the ship and dropped a ladder, allowing the others to climb up. He turned around and said, "By the way, you should know that this is probably a trap."

"What?" Gali Nuva asked. "Why are we going then?"

"Because it's our move." Renegade's answer did nothing to reassure the team.

R

Noex summoned his Shadow power and absorbed the darkness, lighting the way for the Toa. Aurius cut down a pair of sentries. Everyone could sense that this was too easy, though. They were carving up enemies with ease and heading for the center of the ship.

"So obviously a trap," Noex commented drily. Tahu had to agree. Most potential attackers ignored them. That was when Renegade stopped short.

"Run. Now."

R

No sooner were the words out of Renegade's mouth when they were slammed into by a wave of raw power. Someone or something with energy to spare was up ahead and they were angry. Someone gave a shout and there was a crash. An unlucky training dummy flew out the hallway and crumpled like a hand was pulling it into itself.

"This changes everything. Thank you for coming," Teridax's voice had a quality of very forced calm that might give at any moment.

"I am glad to serve." A familiar voice said. It was deeper and it had far more power, but it was still Renegade's archenemy Makuta Akarix. "But on to business. What do we do about the Toa in that hallway?"

"They are more insignificant than you can imagine. Come, we will soon taste victory." Teridax sounded confident. He had another plan.

"And the rogues?" Akarix asked. The bulky purple and black being stood with the tall Teridax. With the two of them it appeared that it was a room of giants.

"Xeon and his new little band may still be useful." Teridax said.

R

Renegade walked into the room. Both Makuta regarded him coldly. Akarix looked murderous. Teridax seemed far too distracted to care.

"I want this explained. If you do not explain it I will blow holes into you, Akarix. I'm more than justified." Renegade said.

Teridax glanced and raised his hand. Renegade crumpled and began to fragment. No sound escaped as he disintegrated.


	10. A new end

Renegade chuckled as his drone was destroyed. This would be fun.

The black and blue Toa ducked around another corner just as the drone's core detonated.

"Rain fire," he said simply. That was when things got out of control, so far as Noex as concerned.

R

Two lasers from Renegade's satellites beamed rays into the ship, cutting down dozens of the guards and other beings and cutting like a hot knife through the shielded hull. Dozens of drones attacked at once, bursting into the inside of the broken ship and shooting down anyone in their path. Aerial assault drones rained pulse after pulse into the now-unprotected ship. It began to rumble.

Teridax fought past a dozen or so drones, spearing several on his claws. He telekinetically ripped apart the hull, smashing dozens, until he was facing the Toa.

With a swift motion, he threw Iruk out the back window.

"No-!" Aurius shouted. Her shout was cut short by Teridax's power scream.

The Makuta plunged his sword deep into Renegade's arm, crushing the other with his claw.

"If you're determined to tag along, feel free." His smirk was mocking. The Toa still on board blasted at him, but he blocked them easily. At the same time, he plunged the Vahi fragment into his chest.

The giant Makuta glowed with silver-black energy. He waved his hand. The Toa were only brushed backward, but the Makuta ship flew forward. The drones in the sky crashed.

"And this is just the beginning!" Teridax laughed. His hand reached toward the sky. His fingertips began to glow greenish, connecting in a spider web until they produced a triangle.

A red and white being feel from it. "Who is that?" Hydrix demanded.

Teridax was still smiling. "A disgraced Great Being. Before the existence of Bara Magna, the Great Beings were working with machines and energy. This one," The Makuta gestured at the Toa-sized figure, lying on the ground, "found something; a back door to the rules of the Universe. Specifically, power. He wanted omnipotence. The other Great Beings struck him down ad trapped him in a spatial prison. But they accidentally left the key." Teridax finished his story, soundly ignoring the onslaught from the Toa.

"And now…" He picked up the limp figure. The being was strong-looking, with a powerful build. He wore a gleaming Kanohi Hau. Silver wings fanned behind him. Teridax opened his claw and began to absorb some kind of energy from the being.

"I have the back door."

END

A/N This is the end of IV. Renegade V will pick up after this, and I've thought of some interesting parts to include. It will probably be faster as well.


End file.
